


show me how you do that trick (the one that makes me scream)

by sullenriots



Series: unknown pleasures [2]
Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullenriots/pseuds/sullenriots
Summary: Colin had made a promise to Stefan, and Colin’s a man of his word.





	show me how you do that trick (the one that makes me scream)

**Author's Note:**

> i still love this fandom and ship ok
> 
> as usual not proofread ect i just wanted to write this as fast as i could lol

“It’s all right, I’m sure there’s lots of things you haven’t done before, Stefan. I’ll guide you through them.”

//

Colin had made a promise to Stefan, and Colin’s a man of his word.

/

The bass line coming from the speakers is deep and low, seductive in the dimmed light of the room. Stefan’s breath shakes as Colin marks the side of Stefan’s pale neck with his mouth, Stefan’s hands gripping his shoulders and legs bracketing his waist, clinging to him like a life-line.

Colin pulls back and looks at Stefan beneath him, eyes closed, lashes long and black, eyelids fluttering. 

Colin presses a kiss under his ear, hot and wet, and Stefan shudders.

“Is this all right?”

“Yes,” Stefan breathes, nodding slowly, his dark curls splayed out around his head on the pillow like a halo. 

Colin pulls off his shirt, and Stefan peaks his eyes open. Colin smiles at the way Stefan’s eyes scan his torso and when Stefan catches his eye, he turns away abashedly, smiling into the pillow. The fairy lights reflect off Stefan’s teeth like crooked pearls, and Colin thinks he’s beautiful. 

Colin’s large hands run underneath Stefan’s baggy jumper, pulling it up as he goes, milky skin and prominent ribs revealed underneath. 

“Arms up,” Colin says, and Stefan complies. He always does, so willing and stunningly submissive.

The jumper is discarded, and Colin kisses his collar bones, down his chest, his concave stomach. He tells Stefan he needs to eat more, but he also thinks there’s something beautiful about his fragility, his sharpness, the way his boy is all cheekbones and razor jawline.

Stefan is hard in his joggers and he squirms the closer Colin gets to his cock. Colin pulls down his waistband, the line of his erection visible in his boxers. Colin puts his mouth over it, wetting the material, and Stefan arches and gasps.

“C-Colin,” he stutters, one hand gripping Colin’s shoulder.

Colin pulls the elastic waistband down Stefan’s legs, his cock hard and tip glistening. Stefan throws an arm over his eyes, face red.

“Don’t be so shy, love,” Colin murmurs, kissing the jut of Stefan’s hipbone, wrapping a hand around his length.

Stefan jerks his hips into the touch, gasping, cock twitching in Colin’s grasp. Colin’s own cock is straining in his trousers at the sight beneath him, but for now, it’s all about Stefan. As it always is in Colin’s lifetimes.

“Feels better than your own hand, doesn’t it?” Colin asks, hand beginning to pump Stefan in a smooth motion, and Stefan nods, shuddering.

Colin uses his mouth to cover the head of Stefan’s cock, tasting his pre-cum and Stefan moans into the crook of his elbow, panting, one hand still on Colin and digging little pink crescent moons into Colin’s skin with his nails. Colin spits over Stefan’s cock, wet and messy, to act as lube as he pumps him faster, getting slightly rougher in his own eagerness to watch Stefan fall apart.

Colin crawls back up so that his larger body cages over Stefan, still working him with his hand. Colin uses his other hand to pull Stefan’s arm away from his face, taking hold of his delicate wrist and pinning it above him, fine bones like china under his grasp. Colin runs a thumb over the thin skin there, feeling his pulse race.

“What do you usually think about, eh? When you touch yourself like this?” 

Colin slows down his pace, swipes his thumb over the head, playing with the foreskin causing Stefan’s hips to twitch.

“I - um, lots of things,” Stefan whimpers, voice shy, and Colin revels in the power he feels as Stefan complies and answers him. “Just, m-men, anyone, w-with big hands and stubble, but then I met you and I couldn’t get you out my head and- fuck, oh my God-”

Colin squeezes Stefan’s cock and Stefan’s pretty pink mouth falls open in a moan. His cheeks are flushed pink and scattered with freckles, his curls damp against his forehead, pupis dark and blown.

Colin pumps his cock faster, alternating between jerking him and teasing him, making sure to focus on the head and watching as Stefan writhes and squirms beneath him. Colin lets go of Stefan’s wrist to let his boy hold onto him as he gets closer and closer and -

“C-Colin, Colin, oh God, Colin,” he whines sweetly into Colin’s neck like he’s whispering a prayer, nails scraping for purchase against Colin’s broad back as he comes.

Their stomachs are both painted with come, as well as Colin’s hand, and Stefan blushes at the mess he’s made. Colin just smirks though, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Stefan’s lips. 

“Good boy,” he mumbles and Stefan smiles, laughing shyly.

He looks down and sees Colin’s own erection still prominent in his trousers and his eyes widen.

“Oh, you didn’t, um - I wanted to but I didn’t know how to, I’m sorry,” Stefan rambles but Colin shuts him up with a kiss.

“Shh,” he says against Stefan’s lips. “Don’t be sorry, that what I’m going to teach you next.”


End file.
